Malfoy's Unknown Daughter
by Little Wolf Raven
Summary: Alaya is Lucius Malfoy's daughter from an affair and the lover of Klaus, what happens when they find her?
1. Chapter 1

Draco's POV

"What do you mean I have a sister?!" I shouted in shock at the news my mother and father gave me, "yes her name is Alaya, your little sister" my mother spoke. "Where is she?" I ask, "we don't know, the dark lord just found out and is searching for her" my father told me as I nod hoping someone finds my sister.

"Why wasn't she here?" I ask them while my father looked down, "she is your half sister Draco, I cheated on your mother once and when the woman told me I sent her away" he said as I saw my mother look at me. "Hope they find her" I said while my mother smiled, "of course they will" she said.

Alaya's POV

I sat on the couch with my legs crossed while I read a book, I rubbed my stomach and smiled. Nik doesn't know but I found out I was pregnant a few weeks ago, I am happy to be adding to the family. I heard little footsteps as I look up and smile seeing Hope being chased by Rebekah, 2 years has passed since I had her and how everything changed in New Orleans.

Now the witches have a little freedom, they can do magic but they can't hurt any vampires or humans. If vampires attack them they can use magic to protect themselves, but its a rule that no witch is to be harmed. Werewolves are free to rome around, they just can't be around the town when its a full moon.

"Ma" I heard Hope as I helped her up on my lap, "Hello little wolf, have fun with Aunt Bekah?" I ask while I watched her nod. After she was born, I decided to be there with her always to protect her from Nik's Enemies. Nik worked with Marcel to make New Orleans safe for Vampires, Witches, and Werewolves.

After a few years, everything has been going good with a bit of trouble that we worked together to get through. Nik has changed most, he trusts his family and Marcel which Rebekah is happy that all the family is together. I heard a tap as I look at the window, I frown seeing an Owl as I put Hope down and got up.

Taking the letter, I made sure to water and feed the owl as I sat down. Rebekah picked up Hope as I opened the letter.

 _"Dear Alaya, You don't know me, my name is Draco Malfoy and I am your brother. My father is Lucius Malfoy, I found out about you and without my parents permission I decided to write to you. I fear my father wants you back, I do not know the reason but the dark lord expressed interest to meet you. I found out father knew your mother from Hogwarts, I fear that if the dark lord finds out where you live he will kidnap you. If you need help, Remus Lupis is a old friend of your mother. Stay safe little sister, Draco."_

Reading the letter I look up to see Rebekah looking at me in worry, "I have a brother" I told her as I took Hope while she took the letter and read it. "That last part worries me" I told her, "I will inform Nik, no need to worry Alaya" Rebekah told me while I nod. After an hour, I put Hope to bed as I move downstairs. Rebekah went to tell Nik and Marcel, I walked into the living room and stopped.

"Hello Alaya" I heard the snake like male say as I frown, "Who are you?" I ask while I stay by the door. "My name is Lord Voldemort, I know your father and he has been looking for you" he spoke, "leave" I said in anger glaring as I saw him smirk. "Not without you" he said as I used my magic to push him out the window and put up the wards.

I move quickly upstairs as I picked up Hope, I could feel him try breaking the wards which were put up by the witches. After a while I feel that he left, I sigh in relief as I kiss Hope's forehead.

* * *

 **The reason I re-wrote the chapter is because I couldn't figure out what to write next, so here is the new chapter and I will update the story soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Alaya's POV

After an hour, I move downstairs with Hope asleep in my arms. I heard the door open as I saw it was Nik, "you okay love?" he asked while I felt him pull me into a hug, "yeah" I said as I felt him kiss my head. "Marcel and Rebekah are looking around the town" he told me, "he knows my birth father" I told him as he walked me to a couch.

"I promise love, nothing will harm you or Hope" he said as I lean against him, "sleep love I will be here" he whispered as I slowly fall asleep. Waking up an hour later, I look around to see I was in our room as I looked to the right to see Hope asleep next to me. I saw a note on the side table, 'Rebekah is downstairs, I am with Marcel' I read as I put the note down and moves Hope close.

Draco's POV

Walking through the halls of Hogwarts, I knock on Professor Snape's door as I walk in when he spoke. "What is it Draco?" he asked while I sit down, "did father tell you about my little sister Alaya?" I ask as he looked at me and sigh. "Yes Draco" he said, "I worry for her Professor, I don't know why father and him want her" I told him.

"Violet, Alaya's mother, is the daughter of Fenrir Greyback and another werewolf. She disobeyed her father, she made friends with Lupin and Black. She left her pack when she turned 18 when she found herself pregnant. No one knows if your father had an affair or something worse Draco" I heard Professor Snape tell me, "I sent her a letter...I think he knows where she is and I am afraid he will harm her" I told him.

"Do not worry Draco, now go its almost curfew" he said as I nod and walk out, I hope she is safe where ever she is. 'Stay safe little sister' I thought as I walked back into the Slytherin dorms.

* * *

 **Short chapter, next chapter will be longer. Decided to have Alaya as Fenrir's granddaughter, what do you guys think of this?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alaya's POV**

I sat on the ground with my legs crossed as I played with Hope, Rebekah is with Marcel upstairs while Nik is out with Elijah. Its been a week since everything happened, I have been thinking about heading to England to find Remus Lupin. 'Promise me, if he finds you to go and find Remus Lupin' I remember my mother telling me, I remember when I was a child and the stories my mother told me of her time with her two friends.

I felt the wards being attacked as I grab Hope, I saw Rebekah and Marcel run down and stand next to me. "You need to go Alaya, protect Hope and the baby" Rebekah said as she is the only one who knows. "Tell Nik I love him" I said as Rebekah hugs me and I nod to Marcel, "you guys go" I told them before holding onto Hope and grabbing a bag along with the portkey.

"Love you guys" I said holding onto Hope and portkeying away, I landed safetly outside a few homes. "Mama, Dada?" Hope said as I kiss her forehead, "Away my little one" I whisper as I took out a paper. I saw a house appear as I bite my lip and walk up to the house, I knock holding Hope close to me.

I heard the door open to see a red head woman, "yes?" she asked in worry, "I am looking for Severus Snape" I told her while she looks around outside, "come in" she said as I enter. Draco had sent me a letter a few days ago with a portkey, his godfather gave it to him for me just in case something happens.

I look around the house while Hope holds my top, "Violet" I heard someone whisper as I turn to see an older man. "Remus, this young lady is looking for Severus" the read head said as I stare, "your Remus Lupin" I said while he nods. "You knew my mother" I said while he looks at me, "your Alaya" he said as I nod, "Molly inform professor Dumbledore and Snape" he said watching the older woman nod.

"What happened?" he asked as I follow him to the living room, "someone was attacking the wards to my home, I knew it was him" I told him while he frowns. I heard someone enter, "Snape" Remus said as I look at him and he looked releaved. "Lupin, Dumbledore is coming and Alaya it is good to see you are alright" he said while I nod and Remus looked confused, "Draco has been in touch with me, he sent me a portkey" I told him.

"Thank you Severus" Remus said as he nods, "Wolf" I heard Hope as I saw Remus tense up and I chuckle. "Its okay Remus, I know you are a werewolf like my mother" I told him, "are you?" he asked while I smile, "Yeah" I told him. I saw someone else enter, "Hello my dear, my name is Albus Dumbledore. May I know your name?" he asked. "My name is Alaya Mikaelson and this is Hope Mikaelson" I told him, "Severus has told me you are related to Lucius" he said as I tense, "sadly he is my father" I told him.

"Alaya, how did your mother fall pregnant with you?" Remus asked as I look at them and look down to see Hope had fallen asleep. "My mother told me that she doesn't remember much, only that the dark lord ordered her to be punished" I told them as I saw Severus looking pale, "he raped her didn't he?" he asked as I nod.

"She ran after that and when she found out she was pregnant she left the country" I told them, "where is she?" Remus asked while I look at him. "She died protecting me" I told him as he looked sad, "Severus, have you found out why the dark lord wants her?" Dumbledore asked as I look at him.

"A letter I found by someone named Mikael, it told of different kind of vampires" he said as I stare at Severus, "Mikael" I spoke while I stare at the fire. I felt my phone ring as I took it out and saw it was Rebekah, "Hello" I answered ignoring the looks, "are you safe?" she said as I heard angry shouting.

"Yes, what is going on?" I ask, "Elijah is gone, they were going for Nik but Elijah got in the way and they took him" she said as I hold Hope close. "Nik is angry, we are heading to England tomorrow. Be safe Alaya, Nik told me to tell you he loves you and Hope" she said, "be safe Bekah" I said hearing the call end, 'Elijah' I thought as I looked up at them.

* * *

 **I am back, I will be slowly updating my stories. Sorry for being gone, I had major writers block and I needed to take a small break. Now I have returned, should be updating my stories during the week.**


End file.
